


Something Soon

by kelsoarr



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I promise its plot relevant, Killua's parents are shit we all know this, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Texting, easily embarrassed Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsoarr/pseuds/kelsoarr
Summary: "you mean you'll stick with me after school?""of course Gon why do you even have to ask... you could have just assumed that.""i kno but its nice to hear you say it :)""stop making me say dumb things!""Never!"One week of texts. It's Summer and Killua loses a bet to Gon where the condition is he must let him pick him up Friday for a surprise. What happens on Friday will surprise them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The texting:  
> This fic is mostly set in text messages, I give a general time the conversation begins at the top. I didn't want to put time stamps next to each text because that's way too much work but it's pretty easy to infer how long the conversations are based off context. The texts are seen either from Gon's phone or Killua's phone, which is why when they are texting in a group chat or individually texting characters aside from each other the names are different. For example, in Gon's phone Leorio's name is "Lee-oreo" and in Killua's he's "tall guy". I don't write the names out when Killua and Gon are just texting each other because it would be redundant and exhausting to do tbh. Gon is normal text, Killua is bold, Leorio is underlined, and Kurapika is in italics. Each day is divided by a line break. 
> 
> world building stuff:  
> This is set in the Summer after Kurapika and Leorio graduate from the high school they all attend, Gon and Killua are going to be seniors and are around 17 years old.

Friday 6 PM

**I want to kick my dad in the shins.**

???

everything okay Killu?

**Damn it, Gon. Obviously NOT cant u read??**

-_- 

yah I can read u were in English with me

but you kinda want to kick everyone, especially your family, all the time

**thats fair.**

**but yes, this time, there is a reason.**

And what is that reason?

**... he wont let me come over to your house tonight.**

WHAT

KILLUA!!!!!

I HAD TO ASK MITO IN ADVANCE

I DID ALL THE DISHES

I CLEANED MY ROOM

**I know, I know. believe me.**

**look it doesnt matter anyway because im jus gonna sneak out.**

killua.... :/

**What, Gon?**

**I can feel the judgment oozing out of your sideways face.**

I would never judge you, dont say that. But I would WORRY about you.

ur dad is crazy

I dont want you to be unsafe just to hang out with me.

**omg Gon dont be so embarrassing**

**plus ive snuck out to hang with you plenty of times already**

Killua really ?! :(((((

killua noooooooooo

**killua yes**

thats so unsafe you live in the middle of nowhere....

**yeah but if I didnt id prolly never see you, so.**

why didnt you tell me this before?!

**i dunno. cause youd do something equally stupid to make me stop, probs.**

you're stubborn. and an ass.

at least let me come get you.

**stubborn? ha! Look whose talking, Freecs.**

dont avoid the question. 

let me come get you.

**ive already left the house**

**omw**

aghhhhhhh

im driving to meet you!!!

**gon its fine honestly im biking it takes like 30 minutes**

**... Gon?**

**you havent replied in 10 minutes so I assume you went out looking for me and left your phone...?**

**...**

**see you soon, stupid.**

 

Friday 10 PM

What snacks did you want again??

Also are you staying tomw too cause if so we need like, other foods

**I need to sneak back early in the morning so dont worry about that**

**and i didnt say what i wanted**

**i gave u $20 and said to buy anything with chocolate**

Killua im at a gas station, that covers most of the things here

**good**

just be more specific, please??

**fine, you baby**

**get me the BEST things with chocolate :))**

... i hate you.

im getting hot fries

**NO**

**I HATE HOT FRIES**

and pork rinds

**THOSE ARE EVEN WORSE AND YOU KNOW IT**

mmmm ranch sunflower seeds mmmm

**ur a disgusting man**

**get your salt away from me**

**you win okay? put down the pork. get me a twix and some raisinets**

ew you call me gross and you want fruit chocolate??

**shut up ranch man**

whatever, choco boy

 

* * *

 

Saturday 6 AM

Killua are you home safe?

**Gon I literally just left your house**

**im not even out of your neighborhood**

why are you texting and biking? Thats dangerous.

**oh... my god**

**did you send me that text JUST to call me out for texting on my bike....???**

its the same as texting while driving, Killua. cept worse actually cause you need to balance

focus on the road pls

**ur an insufferable crazy person**

**talk to you in 30 minutes**

:))

 

Saturday 6:30 AM

Killua im sorry I know its only been 32 minutes but are you home safe?

I just dont want to go to bed again until I know for sure.

 

Saturday 10 AM

Hey Killua... its been a couple hours. I have soccer practice at noon so Mito is making me go upstairs and nap...

I hope you made it home okay

i know youre probably just asleep, but still.

please text me when you wake up.

 

Saturday 2 PM

**Hey Gon**

KILLUA!!!!

Killua are you okay????

**Yes, im fine.**

**Im sorry I made you worry.**

what happened why did you take so long to text back?

I was worried sick I thought maybe you fell in a ditch or your dad caught you or, I dunno, something bad

I had this awful feeling in my stomach like something was wrong

**my dad did catch me.**

oh

**yeah**

**i no longer have a bike.**

he grounded you from your bike? :(

**no...**

**he tore it apart in front of me**

**with his bare hands.**

.... what

**its okay, I still have my skateboard**

Killua wtf

thats beyond not okay

you paid for that bike, also, with his bare hands??? Thats insane

**I told you he was strong. i dunno. thats just how things are**

**at least he took it out on the bike this time**

wait, this time?

Did you just say "this time" as in past times it was NOT an inanimate object he took his anger out on?

**i shouldnt have said anything, forget it.**

**you wouldnt even know or have worried if i hadnt said i was sneaking out. i dont know why i even told you.**

**see you monday.**

monday???

Killua please....

 

Saturday 8 PM

Killua, I know we only met when you transferred schools but you're my best friend

theres still so much i dont know about you, but I want to know.

I know you dont always tell me everything and thats okay. but please dont regret the things you do tell me

I would never do anything to hurt you, please believe me.

**... you're even more embarrassing than I thought.**

Killua!

im sorry for whatever I said, okay?

**dont say sorry**

**my family is fucked up, okay? im fucked up, id rather not talk about it.**

thats... fair.

can I just say one thing though? then I promise not to bring it up again.

**Sure, Gon.**

if anyone ever hurts you, anyone at all, let me know.

I promise they won't get the chance again.

**You cant make those kinds of promises, idiot, you dont know what you're saying!**

I dont care you're important to me and I'd do anything in the world to protect you!

**...**

**then youre stupid.**

if that makes me stupid then yup, im stupid.

im the biggest idiot in the world

and you're friends with me sooooo

**yeah, yeah...**

**.... I'd do anything to protect you, too.**

**you're my best friend. but you're also my only friend so dont get a big head.**

thats not true Killua! what about Kurapika and Leorio???

**kura-who and leori-what?**

you know exactly who I am talking about

**hmm... isnt ringing any bells...**

-_-;;;

we were just at their graduation

two weeks ago

from the high school we have attended with them

**you'll have to be more specific**

we have literally spent every monday night for nearly two years at Leorio's house watching horror movies

and Kurapika always makes too much popcorn

and you eat it until you almost puke and you smell like butter until wednesday

and you always say how Not Scared you are but.....

**ENOUGH**

that one time you tried to grab my hand...

**LALALALALALLALALAA**

**LAAAAAAAA**

so am I ringing some bells now???? 

**yes I GUESS I know who you are talking about**

**the tall guy and the blonde guy**

.... yes our two closest friends

**its all subjective**

**now that its summer and they've graduated does that mean movie night is still going on you think?**

Why wouldnt it? We've always continued it before

**yeah but isnt Leorio going to med school or something?**

oh yeah

you're right.

huh

**yeah they might be moving and stuff. living the real adult life.**

**Kurapika got a scholarship for some archaeology program, I know that**

**he wants to look for rare artifacts and recover them**

wow you sure do know a lot about these strangers you arent friends with

**shut it**

:))

text the group chat and ask I guess?

**kk i'll do that now**

**ill never not hate this group name you made**

lolololol

 

Saturday 10 PM

[group: my buddies!!!]

**yo yo yo**

tall guy: hi hi hi

_blonde guy: hello_

Dummy: hey everyone!!!

**are we still doing monday movie nights?**

tall guy: yeah, why wouldnt we?

Dummy: thats what I said

**god. cant blame a guy for asking!**

**sorry for assuming you recent graduates would be moving on to bigger and better things**

_blonde guy: I'm not moving until the summer is over._

_blonde guy: and even then I'm only moving half an hour away_

Dummy: What about you Leorio?

tall guy: im moving with Kurapika I thought I told you this?!

tall guy: some friends you all are

Dummy: Oops.. sorry Leorio :) musta just forgot

**I dont even know who you people are**

tall guy: why do I even bother with you two....

_blonde guy: to be fair it was a recent decision_

_blonde guy: Leorio wasnt happy with the med schools that accepted him, hes taking a year off to study._

tall guy: oh yeah thats right, I only told Kurapika

**tsk tsk... and you call us your friends...**

Dummy: thats going to be so fun it will be like a sleepover all the time!!!! :)

Dummy: I wish I could live with Killua

**You cant just say things like that Gon!**

Dummy: Why not? :(( its true...

_blonde guy: I assure you, having a roommate is no picnic._

_blonde guy: and judging by the state of Leorio's room. perhaps even_ _disastrous_

tall guy: jerk! no one forced you to live with me!

_blonde guy: the state of our economy and my limited budget did_

tall guy: whatever... no respect...

Dummy: It'll be great I can visit both of my friends at the same time!

_blonde guy: :) you're right, that is a plus_

tall guy: hmph. that sounds okay to me

**boooooring**

**im gonna go play video games, see you losers monday**

tall guy: if I let you into my house

_blonde guy: goodbye_

Dummy: bye Killua!! :)

 

**Dummy, I'm still going to text you individually**

lol oh yeah, right :)

actually I need to head to bed... Mito and I go to the farmer's market on Sunday mornings in the summer

**Oh yeah**

**pick me up some blueberries for monday?**

I was already planning on it

Aren't you coming over for sunday brunch? Blueberry pancakes?

**I cant... my bike.**

Oh, right.

hmm...

**what do you mean, "hmmm?"**

**you're plotting**

am not!

**are too!**

well if I am, there is nothing you can do about it!

**true, I've at least learned that by now.**

:) good night! see you tomorrow KIllua!

**don't you mean see me monday...?**

ha ha yeah of course

**.... you're a terrible liar even through text, impressive**

**See you "monday", Gon.**

**goodnight.**

 

* * *

 Sunday 7 AM

killuuuuuuu

killukillukillukillukillu

[missed call from Dummy]

:((((

**omg Gon, what?**

**I am asleep stupid**

no you're not you're texting me?

**-_-;;; only because you woke me up**

right lol

come outside

**what?**

come outside your house

Mito is talking to your dad

we said it was a school thing we needed to pick you up for

so act like you know whats up and come downstairs

**you did not**

**no way**

**are you**

**omg**

:))) Mito might have brought him some crepes from the market to sweeten the deal

**no way you not only get your mom to LIE**

**but also BRIBED my FATHER with SWEETS**

of course I did I promised u pancakes

also who can say no to Mito?

**... is that my dad... chuckling...?**

Freecs are charmers

**...**

**I'll be down in 10 minutes**

can't wait!!!!

 

Sunday 12 PM

[group: my buddies!!!]

Dummy: everyone come over to my house for pancakes right now!!!

**Do it please so he'll let me eat**

tall guy: pancakes huh? What kind of pancakes?

Dummy: Blueberry pancakes!

**And that's not at all.**

**literally, he picked me up at 7 and we hung out at the market for a couple hours buying things**

**there's real maple syrup, guys.**

_blonde guy: I'm already in the car._

_blonde guy: Leorio?_

tall guy: lemme find a pair of pants

_blonde guy: see you all in 15_

Dummy: yay!!!!!

**thank god**

 

Sunday 8 PM

**did you drive home safe?**

yeah we're home now!

thanks for coming over today Killua :)

**thanks for picking me up**

**those pancakes were worth it**

**and seeing Leorio spill syrup on his lap, honestly**

hahaha I thought Kurapika was gonna have a stroke

ive never seen him laugh so hard

**ive never seen Mito look so scandalized**

**she grew up with your dad you'd think she'd have heard her fair share of curse filled rants**

im sure she has but to be fair Leorio got pretty colorful

im not even sure what he was saying towards the end

**i dont think he knew either**

**tho i distinctly remember him insulting the bottles mother**

lolllll yupp

im gonna miss those guys

**we'll still see them all the time**

yah... but it won't be the same.

**no... it won't be.**

**still, it'll be okay.**

I know. I've got you :)

**you're so cheesy Gon!**

its true! ill always have you Killua

**.......**

**yeah, sure, I guess.**

**I mean, yeah... I'm not going anywhere.**

**not without you, at least.**

we graduate after next year though

**so what stupid? I said what I said!**

you mean you'll stick with me after school?

**of course Gon why do you even have to ask....**

**you could have just assumed that.**

i kno but its nice to hear you say it :)

**yeah yeah... honestly...**

**stop making me say dumb things.**

never!

im gonna go for a run okay? ill talk to you after?

**thats cool I should do the same, after all those pancakes**

want to see who can run the most???

**obviously**

**time limit?**

1 hour

**hmph. thats nothing.**

:)

turn on your step counter and put your money where your mouth is

**if I win you owe me a milkshake for movie night tomorrow**

deal.

if I win...

I want to surprise you with something, next weekend

**what wait that's too vague!**

fine specifically next friday I want you to let me pick you up from your house

the rest is a surprise

**... thats way more intense than a milkshake**

**so I want to up it to you buy me a milkshake every monday all summer**

DEAL :)

**you agreed so fast im kinda scared**

**but deal I guess**

alright no take backs talk to you after the run bye!!!

 

 

Sunday 11 PM

See you next Friday ;)))

**how the fuck did you run that much?!**

**you cheated!**

:/ did not!

**did too!**

**we used to be TIED literally TIED you beat me by nearly half a mile!**

ive been training....

**SECRETLY?!**

maybeeeee....

**is this**

**you...**

**you TRICKED me!**

**have you been training without me just to win this bet?**

Killua come on thats crazy

**what are we doing friday tell me**

that wasnt a part of the deal......

:)

**damn u Freecs**

well this was fun but I need to head to bed

see you tomorrow for movie night?

**yeah wanna meet at the dollar store to get snacks?**

you dont want me to pick you up?

**nah I'll just use my skateboard. the dollar store is halfway between us ill be fine**

okay let me know if you change your mind!

goodnight Killua :)

**mhm goodnight Gon**

 

* * *

 

Monday 10 AM

[group chat: my buddies!!!]

Dummy: Im so excited to see everyone today! :)

_blonde guy: Gon, you also saw us yesterday._

Dummy: Yeah but only for a little :(

tall guy: We were there two hours!

Dummy: thats not long at all, Leorio!

_blonde guy: regardless I'm excited too :)_

_blonde guy: It's my turn to pick the movie_

tall guy: good god

Dummy: on second thought I'm busy

_blonde guy: -_-_

_blonde guy: it's not that bad last time you enjoyed it!_

tall guy: enjoyed it?

tall guy: Pika... I was asleep

Dummy: I played tetris on my phone

Dummy: new high score

_blonde guy: ah.. that explains the suspicious lack of complaints._

Dummy: I think Killua should pick this time

tall guy: why? its my house why cant I pick!

Dummy: Killua got that boxset of King Kong movies tho and we still havent seen half of them!!

_blonde guy: that is because I cannot take anymore gorillas_

tall guy: ditto

tall guy: they arent even really scary

**They are classics, something I thought you could appreciate, old man.**

Dummy: Killua good morning :)))

**You woke me up I hope you're happy**

tall guy: he is

tall guy: also I'm picking the movie, final decision.

_blonde guy: but its my turn!_

tall guy: Kurapika you have many talents but picking movies is not one of them

_blonde guy: thats funny, because your only talent is infuriating me_

Dummy: lolol now hes never gonna let u pick the movie

tall guy: WHATEVER I'll see you jackasses at 6

_blonde guy: fine._

**Yeesh**

Dummy: yike

 

Monday 2 PM

I haven't heard from you all day everything okay?

**yah jus busy**

busy? with what

**things, dad has me doing stuff**

oh, again?

The mysterious errands you wont tell me about

**the very ones**

**i kno what ur getting at but can we not argue about this**

dont say that dont act like you kno exactly what ill say

...its a little weird you wont tell me after all this time, tho

**I know, Gon.**

**please just drop it?**

**im almo done txt l8r?**

you always text weird when you do this what is he gonna steal your phone?

...

okay I get it, bye Killua.

 

Monday Afternoon 4PM

**Hey Gon im on my way to the dollar store now**

**sorry about earlier**

its okay, you just worry me.

**dont worry about me. dont even think about it.**

... thats not how this works Killua you cant tell me not to worry like that makes it all go away

you're my best friend, ill always worry about you.

**ughhh you're a sap.**

**but yeah, I guess I would worry too. if it was reversed.**

**im fine tho, really. See? I ran the errands now he's letting me skate to see you.**

**He even said if I dont act out he'll let me get another bike.**

"let you" he literally ripped apart the last one?!

he should BUY you another one!

**thats not how that works, you know that.**

nothing about your family is "how it works" Killua

I keep dropping it because you ask me to, and because originally I didnt want to push you away

but... I cant ignore it anymore

there are things you don't tell me, nights I don't hear from you, and it scares me

I dont know what you're doing but it sounds dangerous, or bad, or SOMETHING

**Gon, stay out of it.**

**This is my business.**

its MY business too! if youre involved its MY business!

**who the fuck do you think you are you my guardian?**

**I can take care of myself, alright?**

**You want to know why I don't tell you these things? This is why, this is EXACTLY WHY**

**I dont need to be judged by you**

so you dont tell me things because you know they'll make me upset?

because they're so bad ill feel the need to help you?

because you know its FUCKED UP

**not all of us can be blessed with a perfect life, Gon, but we still try to make due**

my life is far from perfect and you know that

**damn near close**

... this isnt getting us anywhere.

im not going to say sorry, because im not

**gee thanks**

LISTEN

I wont SAY SORRY for caring about you, okay? I refuse

but i apologize for upsetting you, I dont want to hurt you.

I dont want you to think im judging you

im happy you share your life with me even a little, Killua.

**dont say things like that when im pissed at you, idiot**

fine if I buy you chocolate malt balls then will you forgive me?

**... its possible.**

malt balls and some gummy worms...?

**hmm im feeling sorta forgiving...**

OMG you're so greedy: malt balls, gummy worms, AND a pack of spearmint gum FINAL OFFER

**lol of course I forgive you Gon you're my best friend after all ;)**

**also im already at the dollar store and you're my ride, so**

I should be there in 10

try to stay under Hisoka's radar until then, please?

**he's already winked at me twice**

of course.

be there soon dont die until then bye!!

 

Monday 6 PM

Lee-oreo: Gon where are you guys? Did you have trouble picking Killua up?

Lee-oreo: I saw his older brother out earlier, guy gives me the creeps. 

We have run into a bit of a problem actually

Hisoka is holding our candy hostage until we beat him in a round of cards

Lee-oreo: ... you cant be serious.

I wish I wasnt I hate card games but Killua is real into beating him now

We said we'd leave after one round but its been three

At this point we are going to starve to death and never leave

Lee-oreo: Just drag Killua out of there! We can get you snacks somewhere else

You think I can force Killua to do anything???

Lee-oreo: Yes, actually, the guy would do anything for you thats pretty damn obvious

nu-uh!! Plus Hisoka scares me :(

Lee-oreo: geez...

Lee-oreo: jus fake an emergency! say... your dog is sick and you have to leave immediately!

But I dont have a dog...?

Lee-oreo: yes Gon I know thats why its a FAKE emergency

Ohhhh I see... okay ive thought of something, c ya soon!

 

Monday 6:15PM

**WHY DID YOU TELL GON TO PRETEND HIS MOTHER DIED?**

**HE BROKE DOWN INTO HYSTERICS**

**I ACTUALLY BELIEVED HIM**

tall guy: WHAAAT?? I said FAKE an EMERGENCY I suggested he make up a dog!

**HE SAID THAT WOULDNT BE REALISTIC**

**NOW I HAVE NO CANDY**

**AND HISOKA WON BY DEFAULT**

tall guy: thats what ur upset about.... seriously?!

tall guy: I have plenty of candy here just come over and watch this stupid movie

tall guy: Pika bought kettle corn? the disgusting sweet kind only you like

**Yeah? how many bags can I have?**

tall guy: the whole damn box idiot now get here soon before we start without you!!

**yeah yeah we're pullin down your street now, c ya soon**

 

* * *

Tuesday 8 AM

**Hey Gon? Can we go swimming tomorrow?**

wow ur up early! ya we can go after my soccer practice?

**My dad is gone all day with my brothers so he woke me up to watch my sisters, its real boring**

**what time is that? dont you have practice super early?**

Wheres your mom and grandpa are they helping u?

Nooo its from 9-10AM pretty late

**ugh. thats early. being up before 10 is a nightmare, day doesnt start til noon imo**

**but ya thatll work I jus want to swim**

okay where are we swimming? also is ur mom and grandpa there or...?

**they're somewhere, prolly. i dunno.**

**creek behind my house? dad said u could come over, since im babysitting**

wow really? he rarely lets me over. also what did u lose your mom or somethin?

**no im just the only one Alluka likes so my mom might be here but shes no help**

**grandpa is off doing grandpa things.**

**Alluka and I made pancakes with the blueberries Mito let me take home, so tell her we said thanks**

I will :) also "grandpa things"?? lol last time u said that ur grandpa disappeared for two days and came back with a bag of doves

**he says they're delicious but I dont believe him**

**ya hes weird, cool guy tho. mostly.**

**i hope this time he comes back with pizza**

do you have enough food at the house?

**I mean we have "food" but I cant cook so...**

**hopefully my mom makes something**

**usually Illumi does it, only thing hes good for aside from getting free candy from Hisoka**

they're the two scariest people 

I heard they cant play sports because everytime they join a team the other players quit

**I mean wouldnt you?**

yeah honestly

i dunno what it is but they give off bad vibes

like "i laughed while watching the human centipede" vibes

**hahaha omg Gon**

**more like Hisoka laughed and Illumi stared blankly**

yes!! exactly!!

well I have to go to practice, text u after?

**you workout so much you make me feel lazy**

**but yeah, text you after**

you're not lazy you and I lift weights all the time during the school year, ur parents jus wont let you join summer clubs

**yah it sux**

**good luck kickin a ball around, im gonna go watch cartoons until my head explodes**

lmao sounds good. l8r

 

Tuesday 2 PM

ughhhh practice killed me. sorry i napped right after

 

Tuesda 4 PM

Killua you okay? I bet ur jus havin fun with Alluka but text me when ur free!

Mito is taking me to gamestop after she gets off work maybe you can come with?? let me kno

 

Tuesday 5 PM

**hey gon im sry Illumi came home unexpectedly**

**and he brought Hisoka**

**Alluka and I hid in the treehouse by the creek and I left my phone, it was a mess. I just went back to get it**

**they're playing some weird fucking game in the kitchen, i dont even want to know.**

are you okay??

**yeah yeah Alluka just gets really scared around them, Illumi is always an asshole to her**

**its better to leave and do other things, i dont want her to feel more anxious then she already does**

we are about to leave for gamestop we can come get you guys?

**Ya know what? Fuck it, ya, come get us.**

**we'll start walking up the street**

for real!! wont ur dad be mad?

**i dunno Alluka is like an afterthought to him, and Illumi is home now so im no longer the oldest**

**my mom is there too so if I have Alluka im still doing what I said id do which is watch her**

**also if we get home before he does we should be good, and hes never home til late**

i dunno, sounds risky? u sure ur sure? rly sure??

**yes Gon, geez. weve already been hiding in a treehouse all day theyll prolly think we're stayin the night**

**wouldnt be the first time**

 :/// you can stay at my house always!

**its fine Gon the treehouse is way nicer since you saw it last, ill show u tomw**

**we are walkin up towards the dollar store now**

okay MIto and I are on our way!! see you soon :)

**see you :)**

 

Tuesday 7 PM

you and alluka home safe?

**yah. Hisoka and Illumi went out for the night so we're playin games upstairs**

**shes wanted a DS for ages :) shes really excited**

im glad!! where'd you get the money to afford one tho? do u hav a secret summer job? lol

**allowance, u know how my dad gives me money when i work for him and stuff. its nbd the only thing i need to buy rn is a bike anyway and that can wait**

**id rather get Alluka something cool**

ur a great big brother

**yeah yeah, im alright**

**hows birthright?**

EVERYTHING I IMAGINED AND MORE

**lol youre obsessed with thos games**

they're rly good Killua!! I bet you'd like conquest if you played it

**is that one different?**

yah its way harder so if ur more into the strategy thats the game for u

**why didnt u get that one then?**

I will I want to play this one first. im going to play them all evntually.

tho now that Alluka has a DS... you can finally borrow awakening and play it... :)))

**thats the one with the obnoxious blue prince ur obsessed with?**

**and the creepy witch girl who looks eerily like Palm on her good days?**

lolol yupp!!

i think henry would be ur type

no wait... Gaius, because hes a thief who likes sweets

**wait why would you assume my type would be a guy?!**

oh... uh... is it not?

I mean, sorry, I guess weve never talked about it before, but you havent dated any girls so...

I kinda... assumed

**you havent dated any girls either Gon!!**

yes i have!!

**... tea with your moms friends doesnt count.**

huh then I guess i havent

i dont think id care either way though, guy or girl. does it matter?

**of course it matters!**

but why?

**are you really this dense??**

im just asking a question Killua. if you dont have any answer thats okay but it doesnt make me stupid

**sorry, Gon. its just... yeah it matters**

**i dont know how to answer your question but it matters because everyone thinks it does... I think?**

**I havent thought about it much.**

**are you attracted to guys and girls the same?**

I guess so. the person im interested in right now is a guy.

**you have a crush on someone?! why didnt you tell me??**

youve never told me about any crushes youve had!

**I would if i had them!**

so you havent had a single crush? in the past two years?

**... not any major ones**

I KNEW IT! LIAR!

**OKAY so I guess maybe i wouldnt tell you!**

**but I still cant believe YOU didnt tell me! your way more open about stuff**

I mean Leorio and Kurapika are dating and they never outright told us, i thought it was just one of those things

**wait they are???**

**no fucking way**

**they insult each other ALL THE TME**

lololol and you called ME dense

if they arent dating then they should be, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife

especially on movie nights when they try to squeeze on to the one couch with us despite the fact there are other more reasonable seats

**i cannot believe i am having this conversation with you**

**i cant believe you of all people are pointing out sexual tension to me**

why do you think of me as a lamp or something?? im almost 18 Killua, I know what sex is

**youve never even HAD sex Gon!**

or so you think... ;))))

**WHAT**

lolol im just teasing, Killua, relax :)

ur so uptight sometimes, maybe u do need to go on a date

**STOP**

**STOP RIGHT NOW**

**NO MORE OF THIS**

Palm was interested in you! she thinks you're "cute in a weird way"

**Palm is already graduated and in college no way**

**also in general no, just no**

**so much no**

**why are we having this discussion again???**

so you are more into guys then? What abt Zushi :))

**i change my mind i do think of u as a lamp and i am also a lamp**

lol okay ill leave you alone, i didnt realize talkin abt sex would bother u so much

**its just not something ive given myself the luxury of thinkin about... dating, and all that.**

**i jus cant imagine it happening with me.**

but why? youre amazing Killua. 

a great friend, loyal, so talented, way smarter than I could hope to be

and beautiful, too, if im being honest.

**U CANT JUS SAY THOS THIIGS STUOID**

hahaha wowwww did i embarrass you??? look at those typos!

theres plenty of people out there whod feel lucky to date you, Killua. dont be ridiculous

i feel lucky having you as my best friend :)

AND BEFORE YOU RESPOND TELLING ME TO SHUT UP

its late so I need to go to bed ok? talk to u tomw?

**... yeah okay.**

**are we still swimming?**

of course :) cant wait

**yeah... same. gnight Gon**

goodnight Killua!

 

Tuesday 11 PM

**are you and Leorio dating?**

_blonde guy: what the absolute fuck would make you think that_

_blonde guy: who told you? did Leorio say something??_

_blonde guy: what exactly did he say?_

**christ Gon was right**

_blonde guy: Gon???_

**yeah im just as confused as u, night Pika**

_blonde guy: are you not going to explain?_

_blonde guy: Damn it Killua!_

_blonde guy: ..._

_blonde guy: we'll talk about this._

 

* * *

Wednesday 10:30 AM

killuaaa killuaaaa!!!

**ur too damn chipper for the early morning**

Killua no one considers this early cept u

5 AM is early. 10:30 is practically midday

**i refuse to live my life in such a backwards way**

**r u on ur way to my house?**

yah im takin the car, still feels real cool to drive by myself

**ur not texting while driving are you??**

noooo im sitting in the drivers seat, I jus wanted to let u kno i was omw before i left

**i was gonna say, after you gave me all that shit about texting on my bike u better not be**

no worries. see you soon?

**see you soon. you remembered a bathing suit right?**

?? i dont have one why cant I just swim in my underwear?

**What! because, Gon, you cant do that! you can borrow one of mine**

it wont fit you're too small.

**Im not SMALL**

Killua no offense but ur definitely tiny.

like youre fit dont get me wrong but ur super lean

**we used to be the same size!**

yeah two years ago lol 

no way ur swim trunks would get over my legs

**omg whatever fine, swim in ur boxers and get a disease from the creek water see if I care**

lol see you soon ;)

**uh huh see you soon**

 

Wednesday 2 PM

[group: Killu's surprise]

_Pika Pika: Killua texted me yesterday, Gon_

He did?? Do you think he's suspicious??

_Pika Pika: he's suspicious of something, alright_

_Pika Pika: He asked if Leorio and I are DATING._

Lee-oreo: He asked if WHAT?

??? well arent you guys??

Lee-oreo: thats none of your business!

_Pika Pika: DEFINITELY NOT_

^^;; your simultaneous angry texts imply something...

like strong emotions towards one another maybe...

... but what would I know :))

Lee-oreo: Do you want our help Friday or not Gon??

_Pika Pika: Right now it seems like you certainly don't, you're too busy meddling in our personal lives_

:(( im sorry ill stop I swear! You know i still need you guys to help

Lee-oreo: hmph. thats what i thought.

Leeo-oreo: So Mito is letting you use the car Friday for sure?

Yes! I drove today too, I should have no problem making it out there

_Pika Pika: so if you dont need us for transportation whats our exact role now?_

_Pika Pika: There's only a full day left we need to solidify this._

All I need from you now is the fun part: confuse Killua

I dont care how are what you say specifically just throw him off the trail, alright?

I want him completely unsure what to expect

Lee-oreo: Oh that I can definitely do

_Pika Pika:_ _I am so looking forward to this_

lol great so we good? im with him right now, we're swimming so i g2g

but if you could text him some today or tomorrow that would be amazing

Lee-oreo: you can count on us!!

_Pika Pika: try not to get a disease in the creek, keep us updated_

No promises Pika, thanks again guys :)))

 

Wednesday 3 PM

_blonde guy: its alright, but if you still need the tents Friday let me know._

_blonde guy: oh, sorry Killua! wrong person_

**tents? are you going camping Friday?**

_blonde guy: no of course not. A friend of mine said he might need them for something_

**... a friend of yours, huh? Whats his name?**

_blonde guy: you don't know him._

**we know all the same people, Kurapika.**

_blonde guy: yes we do, except this guy. Well I have to go Leorio is calling, talk later!_

**oh you've got to be kidding me! Gon has you involved in this Friday thing too??**

**Kurapika!!!**

**Damn it.**

 

Wednesday 4 PM

tall guy: Hey Killu are you free Friday? I need an extra pair of hands at the shelter and I know you need summer work

tall guy: oh shit nvm I forgot you're busy, ill ask Knuckle if Shoot's free

**Wait why do you think im busy?**

**does Gon have everyone in on this?!**

**r u all talking behind my back??**

tall guy: no of course not... u jus told me yourself

**try again old man our last text was from Monday and I did not say anything then**

tall guy: you said something about it at my house!

tall guy: or Gon did

**LIAR**

**WHAT IS GON PLANNING TELL ME**

**TELL ME OR ILL TELL KURAPIKA WHAT YOU SAID AT PALM'S GRADUATION PARTY**

tall guy: YOU WOULDNT DARE

tall guy: U SAY ANYTHING TO PIKA U BRAT AND ILL BEAT U WITH UR OWN SKATEBOARD

**Just spill the beans Leorio!! And no one gets hurt**

tall guy: ..... FINE. But dont you ever let Gon know I ratted on him, okay?

**no one can keep a secret better than me, no reason to worry. so let me hear it.**

**is he gonna strand me in the woods?**

**force me to sit through a play?**

tall guy: what, no? Why would he do either of those things you idiot.

tall guy: no no its much worse

tall guy: he signed you guys up... for a wine and pottery class with his Grandma,

**no fucking way**

**yo're joking**

**we cant even DRINK**

tall guy: yeah exactly, its gonna be hell.

tall guy: just you, Gon, and drunk elderly women. Making lopsided bowls and sniffing glaze.

**why would Gon do this to me i dont get it**

tall guy: well he promised his grandma and he didnt want to go alone, so he tricked you into accompanying him.

tall guy: makes perfect sense. Misery loves company, right?

**wait... then what would Kurapika need to give him tents for?**

tall guy: beats me! he might have other stuff planned, knowing Gon he probably didnt tell us everything

tall guy: good luck tho, I'll be praying for you

**gdi**

 

Wednesday 7PM

**did you make it home alive?**

barely, I stopped to pick up milk at the dollar store and Hisoka was there

I can feel him looking at me even when hes not, does that make sense?

**yah my bro is the same way. creepy.**

**so... about this friday thing**

no backing out!! u agreed and a deal is a deal!

**im not backing out on a deal! i kno thats sacred**

**but cant u atleast give me a hint??**

**like what I shud wear for example... something I dont mind getting dirty maybe?**

wear whatever you'd normally wear, it doesnt matter

i promise its nothing messy

**u sure? rly sure? hundred percent**

lol yah omg stop fishing for info I wont fall for it!

u hav to be patient and wait until friday :))

**this is so frustrating JUS TELL ME**

never never never!!!!

in fact im gonna go play games and u can jus wait to talk to me until tomw

bye killuaaaaa.... <33

**GON**

**DONT RUN AWAY FROM ME**

**....**

**fine, stupid! have fun with your dumb marriage simulator!**

**i hope all ur units die!!**

 

Wednesday 8PM

[group: Killu's surprise]

omg what did you guys tell Killua cause he is definitely freaking out about Friday haha

_Pika Pika: I implied it was going to be something involving tents_

Lee-oreo: I said you were taking him to a wine and pottery class with your Grandma

hahahaha hoooooly shit

 _Pika Pika: Leorio... that's honestly_ _genius_

Lee-oreo: Dont act so surprised!

you guys are the best thank you so much for this lol

_Pika Pika: anything for a friend! or to mess with a friend_

Lee-oreo: would do this for no reason tbh let alone a cause as worthy as this

:))))

 

* * *

 

Thursday 10:30 AM

yoooo Killuuuu

 

Thursday 11 AM

???? are you really mad at me? ://

look im sry abt last night if u r

just let me kno, okay?

 

Thursday 1 PM

_Pika Pika: hey are you and Killua free?_

_Pika Pika: It's nice out, Leorio and Knuckle want to take a group of the shelter dogs to that huge dog park_

im free but I havent heard from Killua yet today?? have u?

_Pika Pika: no, but he sleeps in late right?_

Yeah... I guess, I dunno. I jus have one of those gut feelings something else is going on

_Pika Pika: Really? That worries me then, you're usually right about those._

Things with his dad have been weirder than usual too. like normally Killua only talks about his family once in a blue moon

but almost every day this week theres been problems. 

i dunno if Killua is jus talkin about it more or if that means things r gettin worse but, i dont feel good about it Pika

and now I havent heard from him since 7 last night??

_Pika Pika: ..._

_Pika Pika: I'm picking you up, Leorio and Knuckle are with me and we're going to go get him._

are you serious??? you'd do that??

_Pika Pika: the way I see it, best case scenario: he is asleep and annoyed we woke him_

_Pika Pika: worst case scenario: something bad is going on, we go there and confront it_

_Pika Pika: honestly... I have been uncomfortable with his family situation for a long time._

_Pika Pika: let me try to call him first though, I'd rather solve this the easy way._

thank you so much Pika!!! ill try too

 

[missed call from Dummy]

[missed call from blonde guy]

 

he didnt answer :((

_Pika Pika: same here..._

wait! hes calling!! thank god hold on

 

[incoming call from Killua<3 1:22 PM]

Gon leapt up from his bed, despite the fact the phone was already in his hand. He pressed the button to accept the call so hard he momentarily worried he'd damage the screen, he raised the phone to his ear and breathed an immediate sigh of relief when he heard the familiar sound of Killua's voice.

"Hey Gon." The sound crackled, he must be in a place with bad service.

"Killua!" Gon shouted, before remembering Mito was taking a nap and lowering his voice, "I'm so happy to hear from you, Kurapika and I were getting worried that we haven't been able to reach you. You're not mad at me, are you?" Gon asked.

"Of course not, Dummy." Killua snorted, "I'm sorry I can only talk for a little bit, I had to sneak away from my Dad just to make this call."

"Are you okay? Is he hurting you? We'll come and get you right now I'm serious!" Gon responded, already pulling on his shoes so he could leave as soon as he ended the call.

"NO!" Killua shouted, causing Gon to wince and move the phone away from his ear, " Sorry... I mean, no... don't do that." Killua continued quietly, "I'm fine. I just asked if I could have tomorrow to spend with you and he said I could have the day but he needed me to do some work for him. We're at... a client's house. So technically I'm not allowed to have my cell with me, so I have to go, okay? But I'm safe, you can stop freaking out like I know you are." Gon could almost hear Killua roll his eyes, like the thought of Gon worrying about him is that ridiculous.

"I..." Gon began, wanting desperately to argue with Killua. The entire time he'd known him his family had been the one thing they could never resolve, Killua refused to let Gon help, he barely mentioned them unless it was strictly necessary and even then the information was cryptic. Gon's stomach churned with a mixture of fear and anger, fear that Killua was in more danger than he let on and anger that he was helpless to stop it. Could he get Killua without putting him in more danger? Wasn't he putting himself in danger right now with this call, all to reassure Gon? 

"Please be careful, Killua." Gon finally said, hoping that said enough.

Killua was silent for a moment, the only sound the faint static of the bad connection.

"Gon I-" Killua began, suddenly there were shouts in the background.

"Fuck its my dad, I gotta go! talk to you later Gon, Okay? bye." He said, and the call ended.

Gon stared down at his phone, tears burning in the back of his eyes. Later, later. He had to believe he'd hear from Killua later. 

 

Thursday 1:30 PM

Hey Pika, he says he's okay but his dad won't let him talk right now.

_Pika PIka: you don't sound too certain, is there anything we can do?_

... I don't think so, just wait, I guess. We don't even know where he is.

I feel... helpless.

_Pika Pika: I know its hard but when you love someone Gon, sometimes all you can do is be there for them_

_Pika Pika: Killua is lucky to have you. Someday, you might be able to do more but for now you're there for him in the ways you can be._

_Pika Pika: You'll hear from him later. I believe it._

Thanks Pika... can you still come pick me up? I'd like to see you guys.

_Pika Pika: Of course, see you soon_

c you

 

Thursday 7 PM

**I got snaps from Knuckle of you surrounded by a bunch of dogs? What did you guys do**

KILLUA KILLUA KILLUA

IM SO HAPPY TO HEAR FROM YOU

**haha god it was one day, calm down**

**i really am sorry though, i kno I usually tell u before I disappear like that so u were prolly freaked**

**it was a long ass day of work but it was all to see you tomorrow so this better be worth my time and not some stupid prank**

Im going to give you the best damn day of your life tomorrow.

**... you're acting unusually serious.**

**did something else happen today?**

Nothing happened, its just true.

I cant even pretend anymore, tomorrow is going to be worth it, okay?

I care about you so much.

When do you want me to pick you up? So you have time to sleep.

**shit Gon what has gotten into you?!**

**I... noon? is that okay?**

More than okay. I can't wait :)

**ur so lame. I always have fun with you, so im sure itll be okay.**

**im sry to do this to you after being gone all day but im gonna play some games with Alluka**

**shes so bored now that its summer and without me here all day she didnt do much :/**

thats okay :) im actually still with Knuckle and Leorio, we're about to go to the gym

I guess Leorio wants to be... buffer?

**lolol he's so skinny is that even possible?? Whatever have fun, dont hurt urself**

I wont :)) have fun with Alluka!

**will do :)**

 

Thursday 8 PM

_blonde guy: hey are you home safe? Gon was worried earlier._

**Yeah I am, sorry, I forgot you called too**

**seriously tho u guys can chill im always fine**

_blonde guy: we're your friends, worrying about you is our job._

_blonde guy: though you certainly make it more difficult than it needs to be, at times_

**whats that supposed to mean Pika?**

_blonde guy: It means Killua that I care about you and want you to be safe and so does everyone else, okay?_

**man you and Gon are both being weird today**

**but... yeah, okay. I care about you too, and stuff.**

_blonde guy: I know._

_blonde guy: enjoy tomorrow :)_

**I s2g you are all a bunch of schemers!!!**

**Ugh ur not gonna answer, r u?**

**Bye Pika**

 

Thursday 8:15 PM

**ive gotten texts from Gon and Kurapika today reminding me to be careful so im gonna go ahead and tell you**

**sorry for worrying everyone, yes I kno I do that, my bad, yada yada**

**hope ur havin fun gettin buff dude**

tall guy: I was reading over Kurapika's shoulder as they texted you so no need to tell me but I appreciate it

tall guy: also what do you mean get buff??

**christ you guys really are dating arent u? ur gonna combine into a single person these days if u two keep it up**

**and what do you mean? arent u at the gym with Knuckle and Gon? thats what he said**

tall guy: shut it! you're one to talk, the way u hang over Gon's shoulder

tall guy: and I never went to the gym, this body is already perfection, baby! no need to improve

**im puking**

**and thats weird**

**so Gon is... lying. suspicious**

tall guy: probably has something to do with your special surprise tomorrow

**you mean the wine and pottery class?**

tall guy: is that what I said? cause its really group dancing lessons

**OMG**

**You and Pika have been feeding me lies on purpose, havent u? u fuckin snakes!**

tall guy: :)))))

tall guy: sorry gotta go, Kurapika is telling me through our shared brain that dinner is ready

tall guy: toodles ~

**damn you all**

 

Thursday 8:45 PM

**Gon you liar! you arent at the gym we arent camping and there is no pottery class!**

I honestly dont kno what u mean by any of that....

**you... TOMORROW! these are all things ur henchmen led me to believe! ur all liars and cheats!!**

hahaha had to keep you preoccupied somehow Killua :)) 

you think too much, just relax

**why lie about the gym then?**

I mean, I rly was too busy to talk

just... busy with something else

you'll see tomw!

**this is too much if u dont at least give me a hint im not gonna come idc about our deal!**

fine, I'll give you one hint:

wear something cute ;)

**THATS NOT A HINT**

it sure is.

I'll give you another:

<3

**stop messing with me an give me a serious hint, stupid!**

Killua ive been giving you hints for two years if you'd bother to pay attention

**... wait what does that mean?**

uhhhhhh

I gotta go

emergency

Mito needs dishes

c u!

**you mean she needs you to WASH the dishes??**

**wait, why am I even arguing with ur obvious lie**

**ughhhhhhhhhhh**

**ur gonna ignore me the rest of the night arent u??**

 

Thursday Night 11:45 PM

Hey Killua? Goodnight

**Goodnight Gon**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow that chapter felt so long. Friday gets its own chapter because its not in this type of text format, I wish I could include more Leorio and Kurapika because I love them but I tried my best! I might write another fic like this one about the two of them if I get the chance, set in the same world. hmm we'll see


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday is here! This chapter won't be in texts for the most part, as it's all leading up to this.
> 
> Also I'm sorry I lied this fic will be 3 chapters instead of 2, this chapter started getting waaay too lengthy so I figured I should just break it up. I'm already writing the third chapter though and it should be done soon!

Friday 11 AM

[group: Killu's surprise!]

Lee-oreo: are you ready Gon?? Are you nervous? Do you have everything??

_Pika Pika: Leorio is so nervous for you he came to my house just so we can be together for updates_

Lee-oreo: Hey! its not just that

Lee-oreo: I was also out of milk for my cereal

_Pika Pika: How could I forget? Yes he's here for moral support and to steal my food_

Lee-oreo: Damn straight.

Lee-oreo: But seriously Gon, are you ready?

im so nervous i might puke and die

what if this all goes wrong? what if I ruin everything?

is it really worth it? Really?

am I making a huge mistake???

im freaking out oh god oh god...

im gonna cancel... im gonna, leave the country!!!

_Pika Pika: woah ;;;;_

Lee-oreo: sloooooow down there cowboy

Lee-oreo: Gon, listen to me. Are you listening?

yes.... :(((

Lee-oreo: It's all going to be okay, is or is not Killua your best friend?

you know he's my best friend...

Lee-oreo: Exactly. no matter what happens today, that won't stop being true. Worst case scenario, you have wounded pride, but you still have a best friend.

Lee-oreo: You can survive that. 

_Pika Pika: You've spent a month agonizing over this, Gon. Regardless of what happens, at least you'll have an answer._

_Pika Pika: And you and Killua care about each other as much as two people can, that's obvious._

_Pika Pika: I have complete faith things will go well._

So... you two think I should do it? Honestly?

I mean, I know we've talked about it. but now it feels so real...

Lee-oreo: you'll do great, kid

_Pika Pika: I would have told you it was stupid from the beginning if I thought so_

Lee-oreo: ^^^^

okay... you're both right.

thank you that was so unlike me I startled myself haha

im better now :)

_Pika Pika: yeah I dont think ive ever seen you that worried_

Lee-oreo: Love will do that to a man!

Lee-oreo: Now go get ready!! Aren't you picking him up soon?

Yes! I'm getting ready now 

thanks again you guys... I'll talk to you soon!

_Pika Pika: Good luck Gon! :)_

Lee-oreo: HELL YEAH GO GET EM!

 

Thursday 11:30 AM

Killua! KIllua!

Are you ready for me to pick you up?

**Yeah I'm ready. Couldn't sleep much honestly, im nervous for whatever u have planned**

haha that makes two of us then i guess

**why r u nervous?? now im more nervous...**

lol theres no reason to be, i swear, im jus nervous because i hope u have fun

**oh. i always have fun with u, stupid.**

**u gonna be here soon or what?**

yah ill leave soon!

but Killua, before I see you in person can I say just one thing?

**??? of course Gon**

I'm really glad I met you, and that you're my best friend

**are you just going to embarrass me to death all day?? is that the plan?!**

maybe :)))

**tch... yah, well, back at ya I guess**

**ya lameo.**

**now come pick me up before I change my mind!**

Already in the car! see you soon :)

**see you**

* * *

 Gon leaned over and buckled the seatbelt across his lap, before placing his hands firmly on the steering wheel. Deep breathes, need to take deep breathes. It'll all be okay, everything is fine. I'm fine. He repeated those words to himself but they did nothing to quell the butterflies in his stomach, he looked down to see he was digging his fingernails a bit too sharply into the leather of the steering wheel and quickly released it. Mito was understanding, but he still didn't think she'd appreciate him scarring her vehicle.

"Crap I need to get it together..." Gon exhaled, leaning his head against the steering wheel and putting his nervous hands in his hair instead. Despite a solid month of planning the nerves had managed to evade him until exactly 10 AM this morning, and now they didn't seem to want to leave. Was he really about to do this?

He picked up his phone and glanced at the photo that had been his background for about six months now. It was Killua on the first day of the New Year, he'd spent the night at Gon's and after watching the ball drop they'd snuck onto the roof out of Gon's bedroom window to see the sunrise. He was leaning back against the tiles of the roof, arms thrown overhead and hair tousled from the brief nap they'd taken sometime around 3 AM. He was wearing Gon's old sweater and smiling, face lit up by the new sun. Right after taking the picture is when Gon had realized he was hopelessly in love with him.

"Yeah... I'm definitely gonna do this." Gon said, his nerves finally resolved. He shifted the car into gear and drove off, smiling at the thought of Killua.

* * *

"What do you think?" Killua asked, turning to face Alluka. He was on his third outfit choice, none had seemed right. He knew the "wear something cute" comment had most likely been a joke, but Killua was fashion conscious anyway so he couldn't help but take it  _slightly_ seriously.

"I think it's just as good as the first two, because you look amazing in anything. Which is annoying." Alluka said from her position on Killua's bed, DS propped on her knees as she played through the game Gon had lent her.

Killua snorted, "Like you're one to talk. Barely into high school and you already have three boyfriends." Killua raided his closet for the right pair of shoes, it was summer so his options were limited. Sandals were never a good choice with Gon, he would be forced to wear sneakers. He sighed and selected the white ones he reserved for special occasions, they'd look sharp paired with his black shorts and purple shirt.

Alluka rolled her eyes, "They wish they were my boyfriends, you mean." She leaned over and grabbed a necklace of his hanging off the hooks he kept on the wall and tossed it over to him, "You should wear this, it suits you. Plus Gon gave it to you." She said.

"Why does that matter?" Killua asked, clasping the necklace around his neck. It was a tiny pendant Gon's grandmother had made for him, to ward off evil.

Alluka shrugged, "Just seems like something he'd appreciate you doing, is all."

"You're probably right." Killua said, jumping on to the bed next to her and resting his head back on the pillows, Alluka moved over to lean against his legs, still engrossed in her game.

"What do you think he has planned, Alluka?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"It sounds like a date to me." She said matter-of-factly.

Now it was Killua's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah like I could be so lucky." He sighed and pressed his palms against his eyelids, willing the hope in his heart at Alluka's words to die already. False hope was even deadlier than no hope, in Killua's opinion. And he had long since buried any notions that what he and Gon had was more than strictly platonic. It just didn't make sense, nothing about their friendship did, actually. Gon could have his pick of anyone at school, his association with Killua did nothing but drag him down.

"Brother, you're so dense it makes me wonder how we're related." Alluka said.

Killua leaned over to flick her in the head, and she responded by swatting him in the arm.

"Such a brat." He said with a laugh.

"I learned from the best!" She said, looking up at him to stick her tongue out before returning to the game. Just then, Killua's phone buzzed.

 

Dummy: Hey I'm outside :)

 

"Oh shit he's here!" Killua said, standing up so quickly he almost knocked Alluka off the bed.

"Watch it, Killu!" She whined, taking the spot he had resting on the pillows.

"Sorry," He mumbled, frantically searching his room for his wallet and jacket, "So, I look good? I have everything? Yes! Okay." He said, before rushing to the door.

"Good luck on your dateeee!" He heard Alluka shout in a sing-songy voice as he made his way down the stairs.

Yeah right, a date. Killua thought bitterly to himself, before throwing open the door and walking out into the midday sun.

* * *

 Gon was leaning against the outside of Mito's car, arms crossed, trying his best to seem both cool and casual. He figured he could have waited in the driver's seat but that somehow seemed even more awkward. He ran his hands through his hair again, pushing it up and making it slightly messy, he didn't want to seem like he'd thought too much about this. He was wearing his green jacket but for once, no cargo shorts. He knew Killua thought they were the worst thing to happen to fashion since trucker hats and despite the usefulness of all those pockets today wasn't about Gon's ability to collect cool rocks or leaves he saw-- today was about Killua.

Gon glanced up as the screen door to Killua's house banged open to see Killua walking out, hands in his pockets and looking disgruntled as usual.

"Killua!" He called, waving him over. He was pleased to see a small grin grace Killua's lips before he jogged over to the car, stopping just in front of Gon to look him up and down. Gon tried his best not to fidget, but it was difficult not to while under the scrutiny of the boy he'd vowed to spend all day impressing.

"Do I look... okay?" Gon finally asked.

Killua looked up, raising a single slender brow. "Your shorts, they're normal." He said simply.

"Uh... yeah, Mito bought them for me." Gon said, putting his hands in his own pockets to hide his nerves. Killua glanced at him one last time, before nodding in silent approval and moving past Gon to climb up into the passenger seat. Gon took one last deep breathe to calm himself before making his way around the car to climb in as well.

"So where are we going?" Killua asked as he struggled to buckle his seat belt, "I figured you can tell me now that we're in the car- for fuck's SAKE why won't this buckle?" He growled, raising his hands in defeat.

Gon laughed, some of the tension in the air released by Killua's theatrics, "Here, Killua, it sticks sometimes when it's hot let me do it." Gon reached over and quickly buckled him in, trying to ignore the fact his hands were grazing Killua's waist and he could feel the quick exhale of frustration Killua made tickle the back of his neck. None of this was weird, none of it. Just friends helping friends, right? He moved back, slamming his head a little too hard against the back of his seat, before throwing the car in reverse and looking behind him to make the turn out of the driveway, determined to absolutely not look at Killua at all until his heart stopped feeling like it wanted to punch out of his chest. 

"So now you're ignoring me?" Killua asked after a few moments of silence.

"What? No! What would make you think that?" Gon answered, his voice sounding way too loud in his ears. He glanced over to see Killua roll his eyes, arms folded and legs propped up on the dashboard.

"Cause I asked where we were going and you didn't answer me, stupid." Killua said.

Gon laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah... sorry, no, I just forgot you asked. But uh... yeah it's still a secret!" He said, focusing on getting the car into the left lane instead of the way Killua was leaning across the seat to stare pointedly at Gon.

 "You're not taking me to a wine and pottery class with your Grandma, are you?" Killua asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Gon snorted, "God no, no way would I do that, or subject you to it. We'll be there in about twenty minutes, can't you just be patient?" 

Killua rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, "Fine, but I get to choose the music."

"You always do." Gon said with a grin, glancing over to see Killua flipping through his case of CD's, "I think I still have that mix we made from last summer, why don't you put that in?" He suggested.

"Hmph. I thought you said I'd get to choose." Killua said, but he picked the CD and started to play it anyway. They sat and listened to the music for a few minutes, as Gon took the exit that would lead them to their destination.

"You remember when we made this CD?" Killua asked suddenly, voice oddly quiet.

"Hmm? Of course, we had to use the disk drive on Alluka's laptop cause neither of ours had one." Gon said, slowing the car down as maintained pavement faded into a dirt road. 

"Yeah..." Killua said, glancing out the window without another word.

"Is there... something else, Killua?" Gon asked, he looked over to see Killua leaning against the passenger side, head propped in his hands as he stared out pensively. One of the things that simultaneously frustrated and attracted him to Killua was the seemingly mercurial nature of his moods. At first it was easy to write Killua off as abrasive, or inconsistent. But the more he got to know him the more Gon realized if he didn't understand Killua's behavior, it was because he was missing something.

"I spent a long time picking out these songs, is all." Killua finally said, leaning back up and flashing Gon a smile. Just like that, the moment was gone. "So are we there yet or what? There's no road left, genius."

"Yeah, we're here. Well, almost." Gon said, as he pulled the car off the end of the path and parked it in the grass. As they pulled to a stop Killua had already unbuckled his seat belt and was leaning forward, hand against the handle of the car door, he jumped out as soon as the car could reasonably be described as "stopped", leaving Gon to take his time getting out like a normal person.

"Okay, NOW can you tell me what's up?" Killua asked as soon as Gon closed the driver side door.

"Just a second..." Gon said, leisurely strolling to the trunk of the car to get the things he'd prepared, "Hmm... now how do I open the trunk again?"

"Oh for god's sake," Killua spat out in frustration, grabbing the keys from Gon's hands and pressing the appropriate button, "There! Now let me see!" He said, leaning over Gon's shoulder to glance inside the trunk.

"Is that... a basket?" Killua asked.

Gon grinned, and stared down at the basket, blanket, and bluetooth speaker he'd brought along for the ride.

"It sure is!" He said, reaching in to grab it, slinging the blanket over one shoulder. "Come on! We still have to walk half a mile before we're there." Without checking to see if Killua followed he continued forward towards the entrance into the woods, where half a mile away there was a cliff that hung over the lake. The spot was one he'd heard about from Leorio, who heard about it through Knuckle, who'd heard about it from his boss. It was a place local kids used to go to jump into the water on a dare, before too many accidents lead to the place being temporarily banned. Not that a simple "no trespassing" sign had ever stopped Gon, he thought, as he kicked a sign that said exactly like that into the overgrown underbrush.

 "I'm confused, Gon." Killua said behind him, Gon could hear the soft crunch of the leaves underneath his feet. He turned to look back at his best friend, inhaling sharply in surprise as he saw how beautifully the sunlight diffusing through the branches played across Killua's skin.

"Err... what are you confused about, Killu?" Gon asked, quickly turning his head around so Killua wouldn't notice the blood rising to his face. God he'd spent hundreds of days almost exactly like this with Killua over the years. Get it together, Freecs!

"You could have asked me to come to a mysterious, remote location in the woods with zero explanation at any point and I would definitely say yes, why go through all the trouble of the bet and the week of waiting just to get me here?" Killua asked.

"Because..." Gon began, unsure how much he should say, "I... I wanted to make sure we'd have an entire day to spend together, just the two of us." He heard Killua's footsteps stop, and turned around to see him glaring at Gon with blatant annoyance.

"You put me through a week of uncertainty just to be alone with me all day? Are you stupid!" Killua shouted, punching Gon in the arm.

"Ow Killua!" Gon whined, wincing as he rubbed his arm, "Why does that make me stupid?"

"Cause I'd spend all day any day alone with you if you'd just ask, dummy!" Killua responded gruffly, grabbing the blanket off Gon's shoulder and running forward through the woods, "Now hurry up!"

Gon laughed and chased after Killua. After a few minutes the trees began to thin, and soon they were at the clearing. Gon caught up to Killua and turned to see the other boy staring open-mouthed as he looked over the edge of the cliff leading over the lake. At the very top they were 70 feet feet over the water, the woods opened up to reveal the lake shimmering below in the afternoon sun, fading into the horizon.

"Holy shit..." Killua said softly, "The view, its amazing!"

Gon stared up at Killua and suppressed a small smile, "Yeah, it is. I'm really glad you like it."

Killua turned his smile towards Gon, grabbing his shoulders in excitement, "So what's the plan? Are we swimming? Jumping? Swimming and Jumping?"

"You can't jump into the watwer from here, Killua! You'd injure yourself," Gon said with an eye roll, "But there's a path around the right side that leads down this ledge to a spot only about 20 feet up, that you can jump off of. Do you want to eat before or after?"

"After!" Killua shouted, already taking off his shirt and shoes, leaving them on a heap on top of the blanket.

"What happened to 'you need a bathing suit in order to swim, Gon!'" Gon said with amusement as he watched Killua roll up the legs of his shorts.

Killua glared at him, "You ever heard of something called an exception, Gon? It applies to special occasions, such as _getting to jump off a fucking cliff_. Plus, I'm not in my underwear!" He said haughtily, staring down at Gon with his arms crossed.

Gon chuckled, "Yeah, you're not in your underwear so you're going to ruin a perfectly good pair of shorts-- unlike me." He finished taking his clothes off and lift them piled on top of Killua's before heading over to the edge of the cliff... and jumping off.

"Gon!" Killua shouted, scrambling over to the edge only to look down and see Gon grinning at him wickedly from a rock shelf jutting a few feet below the edge he'd just jumped from.

"Tricked ya!" Gon said with a laugh, "I checked this spot out a couple days ago, so I knew this was here."

"You're an evil bastard." Killua hissed, before joining Gon on the ledge.

"Think you can keep up, Killua?" Gon said mischievously, "The quickest way is to climb straight down the rocks the first 20 feet where the path meets, then get on the path the rest of the way. Or we can take the long route and walk all the way around the cliff to get to the path on foot, if you prefer."

Killua snorted, "You think I can't climb down a few measly feet?" He pushed Gon aside and leaned over the ledge, quickly beginning the descent.

"Just checking!" Gon said with mock innocence, before joining him on their way down the rock. Despite all his posturing Gon wasn't concerned about making the climb down at all, he'd already done it himself and noted there were more than enough sufficient handholds to make the way down pretty easily. Plus, for better or worse, the two of them had done their fair share of similarly dangerous things during their friendship together- dangling 70 feet above a lake off a cliff in his underwear was child's play.

"You doing okay there, Freecs? Or are your massive biceps getting in the way?" Killua asked.

Gon laughed, "Are you still mad I called you tiny that one time?"

"Yes!" Killua answered, "Because I'm not tiny, you just got freakishly huge the past year while I stayed nice and trim. It's all the protein shakes you chug, you're going to end up looking like Knuckle if you're not careful."

"And you're going to look like Leorio." Gon retorted, amused by the indignant sputtering he could hear Killua make below him.

"If you don't watch your mouth I'm going to yank you off this cliff, Gon!" Killua shouted, throwing a small pebble he must have yanked free at Gon's head for good measure.

"You won't have a chance, we're almost there." Gon replied, looking down to see the trail rising to meet them, "See that ledge over there to your right? Make your way over to that side, we follow that down the rest of the way."

Killua grunted in affirmation, and began to climb sideways just below Gon. Gon waited until Killua has progressed a bit before joining him, and soon they had hauled themselves up onto a steep, dirt incline cut through the adjacent woods.

"This isn't much of a path, Gon." Killua said, dusting off his knees and picking bits of dirt and rock out of the palms of his hands.

"Yeah I know, someone died here awhile ago so it's been a bit abandoned, no one really comes back here anymore." Gon explained, he picked up a big stick he saw and began to sweep the thorns and other signs of mother nature away from their exposed legs and feet as they continued their way down.

"Spooky." Killua said, cursing angrily behind Gon and slapping his arm, probably a mosquito, Gon thought with a smirk. Killua had an uncanny ability to attract any biting insect in a ten mile radius. Mito always said it was because he was so sweet, which embarrassed Killua to no end.

After a few more minutes of creeping through the underbrush, they finally made their way out into the clearing, Killua ran forward immediately to stare giddily out over the cliff and down at the lake below, probably calculating how far out he could get with his first running jump, Gon thought with amusement.

"You want to hold hands for the first jump?" Gon asked in what he hoped seemed a very casual way, setting the stick down and picking some burrs off of his boxers. 

"Hold hands?" Killua turned and stared at Gon in surprise, "Why, you scared?"

"No!" Gon insisted loudly, well fuck, there went "casual"/

"I just meant, uh," Gon coughed, reducing his voice back down to a normal volume, "I just meant, like when we used to go to the pool, remember? We'd always make our first jump in together." He shuffled his feet as Killua continued to stare at him in confusion, was it too much? Is it that weird? If Killua didn't even want to hold his hand this "date" was over before it even started! Gon was mentally spiraling into despair until finally (thankfully) Killua spoke up.

"Yeah but... Killua began, "Wasn't that cause if I didn't hold your hand you'd always run too fast and leave me behind? And we always fought over who got to jump in first." Killua said with an eye roll, "Would it be dangerous to jump off a huge cliff like that?"

Gon shrugged, turning away so Killua couldn't see the mixed emotions playing out on his face, "I dunno, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said, hoping he didn't actually sound as dejected as he felt. Half an hour in and he is already creating prime embarrassing material for his future self to cringe at later, great.

Killua rolled his eyes again, possibly more forcefully this time, "Who said I didn't want to?" Killua replied with a scoff, walking over and angrily grabbing Gon's hand.

Gon grinned up at him in surprise, interlacing his fingers with Killua's and gently squeezing. "Your hands are really soft, Killua." He said before he could stop himself, marveling at how their hands looked intertwined with one another, it felt right.

Killua glanced at the ground quickly and muttered something inaudibly to himself, yanking Gon by the arm to face the cliff.

"Are we gonna do this or what, Freecs?" He asked, gearing up for a running jump even as an embarrassed blush crept up his pale cheeks

Gon laughed, his heart feeling light in his chest, "Oh, we're doing this." He said, mimicking Killua's stance.

"On the count of three..." Killua began, turning to Gon with a mischievous smile.

"One..." Gon began the countdown, staring into Killua's eyes--they were so blue it was shocking, neither the water or sky could compete. God, when did he get this sappy? He thought to himself, willing his brain to focus on the impending cliff jump rather than Killua's face.

"Two..." Killua added, tightening his grip on Gon's hand, he tried not to think of how it felt, or how he wished he could hold on forever.

"Three!" They both shouted in unison, running towards the edge of the cliff in perfect sync. Knowing he was holding on to Killua, Gon didn't experience even a moment of hesitation before throwing himself over the edge, and for one brilliant moment it felt like the two of them were hovering, weightless, at the edge of the world.

He saw the way down in flashes of color and impressions, the pure excitement on Killua's face, his hair whipping around him, the distant green blur of the trees, and then the rapidly approaching water below. It seemed to take both forever and no time at all, and the next thing Gon knew he was enveloped in the cold chill of the lake, Killua next to him in the darkness as the momentum from their jump sank them deeper and deeper. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and Killua let go of his hand and began kicking upward. Gon stayed down in the water a moment longer, enjoying the unique sense of peace that came from being underwater. He wondered how things would change, after he told Killua what he came here to tell him. Would there be more moments like these, or would nothing ever be the same? Gon hesitated, caught between a sudden fear of facing Killua and his lungs desperate need for air.

He let out a soundless sigh, bubbles escaping to the surface. He kicked upwards.

* * *

 "I think its only fair, me being the guest and all, if I get the last piece of fried chicken." Killua said, reaching his arm forward before Gon could utter a word of protest, and quickly taking a massive bite out of the final (and therefore most delicious) chicken leg.

"Whaaaat?" Gon whined, looking up at Killua with a massive pout, "But you already ate more pieces than me!"

Killua shrugged, humming in delight as he devoured the last few bites of chicken off the nearly picked-clean bone. "You invited me, so." He said, delighting in Gon's grumbles of displeasure as he loaded himself up with potato salad to make up for his lack of chicken.

They'd spent the past three hours jumping and swimming until they were both starved and exhausted, after the first jump they had gotten progressively more bold. Killua had impressed Gon with a perfectly executed running dive, and Gon had done a front flip. All in all it had been an amazing day, even considering most days with Gon were pretty amazing for Killua. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that Gon was hiding something from him. He'd been eating way slower for one, which is exactly why Killua was able to hog all the chicken. Even now he was tapping his foot nervously and awkwardly leaning as far as possible from Killua on the blanket. He also kept checking his phone.

"Expecting a call?" Killua asked nonchalantly, wiping the chicken grease off his hands on a paper towel.

"No!" Gon shouted, suddenly dropping his phone as if it burned his hand and glancing up to meet Killua's confused stare, "I mean, I... want some music?" He asked, scrambling to pick the phone back up and turn on the bluetooth.

"You're acting fucking weird." Killua said, helping himself to the last of the strawberries too as Gon got the bluetooth speaker to work and soft music suspiciously perfect for a late afternoon picnic began to play.

"That's because.." Gon started, looking up at Killua suddenly before lapsing into silence.

Killua glanced around, uncertain what Gon was looking at. "Uhh... because of what, Gon?" He asked, when it became apparent the other boy was not going to answer.

"Because..." Gon began again, before turning a weird shade of red and looking down at his plate, "Because... I am weird." he said quietly, then he started shoveling potato salad into his mouth at breakneck speed.

Killua watched in both disgust and fascination as Gon's cheeks bulged with the excessive amount of potatoes and mayonnaise. No wonder he'd grown so much in the past year.

"Dude be careful, you're gonna choke." Killua said, popping the last strawberry in his mouth before placing the now empty container in the picnic basket.

Gon shrugged, wiping his mouth with his arm and taking the leftovers and throwing them haphazardly into the basket and shutting it quickly. They sat there for a few moments, the only sounds being the music and Gon's aggressive chewing.

"So... what's the game plan now?" Killua asked, turning to lean back on his elbows, facing out towards the lake. 

"Chewmrphing." Gon answered through the potato salad.

"Please swallow before you answer." Killua snorted, "And maybe drink some water to wash that wad of potato down so you don't choke and die." 

Gon nodded, quickly swallowing what was left before chugging most of his water bottle and letting out an obnoxious burp that startled a few birds out of their neighboring tree.

"Uh, sorry." Gon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to grin at Killua.

Killua laughed, "So are you done stuffing your face? Ready to tell me what it really is you dragged me out here for?"

"What do you mean?" Gon asked, voice sounding surprisingly serious.

Killua laid down on his back, putting his arms up behind his head and glancing up at Gon, "I dunno, just a guess. You're acting weird, is all. Figured there was something more going on."

Gon stared at Killua for a moment longer, before laying down on his back and mimicking his posture. Killua turned away to stare up at the sky, he could feel Gon next to him despite being unable to see him. He could always feel were Gon was, it was like a sixth sense. He hated it sometimes, how Gon could feel so close to him and yet always just out of his reach.

"So, have you ever loved someone, Killua?" Gon asked, so quietly Killua was tempted to pretend not to hear him.

I love you, idiot. Killua thought bitterly to himself, filled with a familiar sense of self-loathing thanks to his own cowardice when it came to Gon. "Not sure... Why do you ask?" Killua responded, hoping Gon would assume the red staining his cheeks was from the sun.

"Because I... think I'm in love with someone." Gon answered, voice uncharacteristically nervous. Killua's heart began pounding in his ears. He always knew this would happen eventually, that someone else would come in between him and Gon. How could he possibly remain Gon's favorite person forever? When Gon had so much love to give from his stupid, large heart? It was more a miracle it had taken this long, this long for Killua to be... replaced. But the fact that Gon knew how much this would mess with Killua, knew enough to invite him out on one last romp as if he was fucking,  _breaking up_ with him or something... that stung.

"Lucky them!" Killua said through gritted teeth, aware anger was seeping into his words but too filled with a sense of abandonment to care. "Why didn't you invite them out here instead?" He asked, rising up to hug his legs, placing his chin on his knees, "Instead of wasting your time with me, like usual."

"Killua!" Gon said in surprise, sitting up and turning until he was directly in front of him, "Time with you is never a waste, you're my best friend in the whole world."

Killua turned away, not wanting Gon to look into his eyes and see how hurt he was. "Yeah, but when you love someone that's who you want to spend the most time with. So you should go spend time with them, didn't have to drag me out here just to tell me that." He looked up to see Gon staring at him with big sad eyes, and anger flared inside his chest.

"Don't stare at me like I'm someone to be pitied, stupid. I can survive spending less time with you." Killua said.

"Killua..." Gon said, inching forward and grabbing Killua's wrists, "Killua, can you look at me please?"

Killua glanced up to see Gon with the strangest look on his face, and he felt his heart still in his chest. Suddenly he was aware of how close they were, and he became filled with a sense of nervousness instead of dread.

"What?" He said, hating how sad and tired his own voice sounded.

"I think you're misunderstanding me, Killua." Gon said, his voice surprisingly soft. Was it Killua's imagination or was Gon gently tracing circles into his wrist with his thumbs? What the hell was going on?

"What could I possibly be misunderstanding from a simple statement, Gon?" Killua asked, mortified to feel the beginnings of tears burn his eyes.

Gon smiled, "Killua I-" but before he could finish they were interrupted by Killua's phone ringing, he pulled his wrists away from Gon and leaned over across the blanket to grasp his phone, fumbling to slide the answer button with his shaking fingers.

"What?" He said gruffly into the phone, looking up to see Gon still staring at him like a moron. Killua turned to face away from him.

"Killua!" it was Alluka's voice, was she that desperate to hear about Gon's surprise?

"Hey Alluka, I'm still with Gon can I call you back?" Killua waited but heard no reply.

"Hello... Alluka?" He asked, frowning down at his phone to see the call hadn't dropped, was she playing a prank?

"I think you should come home now." Said a voice from the other line, and Killua's blood ran cold.

It was Illumi.

"Why the fuck are you using Alluka's phone, Illumi?" Killua asked, he motioned to Gon to began packing up and the other boy sprung into action immediately. Killua heard Illumi shout something at Alluka and he quickly stood up and grabbed the blanket and slung it over his shoulder, looking up to see Gon was ready and following him out on their way back to the car.

"Just letting you know." Illumi finally said, and then he hung up.

"Fuck!" Killua shouted, angrily shoving his phone into his pockets, "I need to get back home now, Gon!"

"The car is open, put everything in the backseat, I'll step on it." Gon said, suddenly all business.

Killua nodded, knowing Gon couldn't see him but too choked up over whatever the hell just happened and now his worry over his sister's well being to trust himself with words.

As they peeled away with a screech, tires flooding his view with dust and gravel, Killua mentally prepared himself for whatever messed up shit his family could be cooking up this time. Was it just Illumi being his standard terrible self or was there something serious going on? Illumi's voice had been as characteristically empty as ever, he had no way to gauge what situation he could be walking into. Was this some sort of trap of his and Hisoka's, or was he really needed at home? Was Alluka in danger? His mind raced as they drove away from the cliffs, his thoughts of what Gon had been trying to say banished to the back of his mind.

* * *

Gon glanced over at Killua, who was leaning his head against the glass of the passenger side window and staring out intently at the rapidly passing scenery. Despite the look of concentration in his eyes Gon knew that Killua wasn't really there but in his own head, the worry was etched into his brow despite his best attempts to conceal it. Gon, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck both inside and out. His confession to Killua had now officially ended in the worst possible way, a way so bad Gon hadn't even thought of the possibility. Never in his months of prep did Gon wonder "Gee, will Killua's psychotic older brother hold Alluka hostage?" Gon clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, pressing down even harder on the gas. Alluka was like family, and the thought of anything happening to her filled him with dread. 

"Gon, stop here." Killua said quietly, suddenly sitting upright. Gon screeched to a halt, startled by Killua's voice.

"Why here? Your house is right down this street?" Gon asked, glancing over to see Killua was already unbuckled and getting out of the car, "Wait! Killua, I'm going with you!" Gon insisted, fumbling with his own seatbelt.

"No!" Killua shouted, pressing his hand insistently on Gon's shoulder and pushing him back into the seat. Gon looked at Killua's arm in shock, before looking up and locking eyes with Killua. The hurt in his eyes must have been apparent because Killua's gaze softened, although his grip on Gon did not.

"Gon, this isn't personal. Well, I guess it is, but, not negatively." Killua's hand tightened in the fabric of his shirt and Gon realized Killua was shaking, "I don't want you hurt, okay? I can't... I can't stand the idea of both you, you and Alluka, because of me..." Killua's voice cut off and Gon reached out to comfort him, but the other boy moved away and slammed the door, leaving nothing but empty space. He looked out to see Killua facing towards the woods that bordered the property his family lived on, his shoulders tense and his hands forming fists at his side.

Killua glanced at Gon through the car window, "Don't follow me." he said, voice muffled and small to Gon's ears, before running straight into the darkened interior of the woods.

"Killua..." Gon said to himself, trying to hold back tears as he replayed the fear and emotion he'd heard in the voice of the boy he loved. Fear caused by his very own family, and by the thought of them hurting him. Gon stared down at his hands, remembering how it felt only hours prior when he was holding on to Killua as they plunged down into the cool water of the lake. How it had felt to see Killua laugh, the carefree way he holds himself when he's around Gon and is no one but himself.

Gon clenched his hands into fists, and got out of the car. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leorio!

Leorio this is an emergency!!!

I need you and Kurapika, come to Killua's ASAP

Lee-oreo: Woah woah Gon what's going on?

No time im in the woods omw to killu's rn

his bro called alluka might be in danger

Lee-oreo: Fucking shit really?!

killua ran after, told me not to follow said it might be dangerous

Lee-oreo: So of course ur currently going after him

Duh.

but i dunno what to expect

can you please help?

Lee-oreo: Dude, I'm already in my car. Pika is here too

Lee-oreo: We will be there soon, please be safe?

I'll keep Killua safe

ok g2g im gonna run now i need to catch up

c u guys

Lee-oreo: Keep yourself safe too Gon!

Lee-oreo: goddamn it.

* * *

 "He's not answering anymore, I assume?" Kurapika said with his usual poise even under pressure. Leorio glanced up and angrily shoved his phone into his pocket, he could feel a scowl etch across his face as he shifted his car into gear and screeched out of the driveway. Kurapika didn't so much as glance in Leorio's direction despite his theatrics, which was even more infuriating. He was typing away on his phone instead, presumably reaching out to anyone they know who could be of assistance.

"Damn kids, always getting into trouble!" Leorio shouted in response, slamming a fist down on the steering wheel for good measure. Sparing a sideways glance to see if Kurapika was paying him any attention, which he wasn't, of course. It was like water off a duck's back, it took a lot more to ruffle Kurapika's feathers. Leorio liked that, and hated it. He liked hating it.

"You need to keep a cool head," Kurapika finally responded, sliding his own phone calmly into his jacket, "We don't know what kind of situation we are walking into, this is not the time for irrationality."

"Woah there," Leorio said, raising his hands defensively, "I'm not being fucking irrational, okay? I'm being properly emotional during a stressful situation, maybe you should try it sometime." He smoothed his hair back in a attempt at forced nonchalance, earning a classic eye roll from Kurapika.

"You have more than enough emotion for the two of us, thanks." Kurapika murmured, crossing his arms and staring out the window. Leorio frowned, now this was unusual. In Kurapika body language crossed arms and pensive stares translated to "extreme distress." Leorio paused, unsure what to say or do, or if he should say or do anything.

"They're gonna be okay, Pika." He said after a prolonged silence, Kurapika didn't react at all to his words and Leorio began to wonder whether he had actually spoken aloud or just in his head.

"... I know." Kurapika said suddenly, shifting in his seat, "Because we'll make sure of it." The sudden fierceness in his voice caught Leorio off guard, and he smiled.

"Hell yeah we will." Leorio responded.

* * *

 Killua hissed in pain as a stray branch scraped across his cheek, between this and Gon's little adventure through the woods he was going to be covered in scrapes and bruises tomorrow, although he was probably about to be covered in bruises anyway if he was dealing with his older brother. The only thing Illumi loved more than his creepy asshole friend Hisoka was Killua, but his love was just as twisted as everyone else in that family-- Alluka excluded. That's why Killua refused to let Illumi damage a single hair on his sister's head, if anyone had a chance of escaping that house within the margins of societal normalcy, it was her. Killua was already a lost cause.

As he neared the end of the treeline that signified he was reaching his family's property he ducked down, he had no idea what to expect but he wasn't about to fly in completely blind. If he could scope out the house first maybe he could get a read on the situation and avoid any unnecessary complications. He tried hard not to think about the fact he was definitely ruining one of his favorite shirts right now as he army crawled through the dirt, just then he heard the loud slam that always accompanied the patio door in the front of his house, and saw Alluka running out.

"Alluka!" Killua shouted, wincing internally as he realized that he'd just gave away the fact he was crouching in the trees. Now he'd ruined his damn shirt for nothing. Alluka stopped in the middle of fleeing from the house to glance in Killua's direction, and Killua was consumed with anger as he noticed the fear on her face.

"Killua!" Alluka shouted back, voice heavy with tears. Forgoing any semblance of secrecy Killua stood up and embraced his sister as she ran towards him, holding her tight to his chest and breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of her hair.

"You're safe, you're safe..." Killua murmured softly, both to her and to himself. Anger still simmering below the surface as he held her small frame, noticing how she shook in fear.

"What did Illumi do to you?" Killua asked through gritted teeth, holding his sister away to survey her and make sure she really was okay.

"It's not, Illumi, Killu," Alluka said.

"Then what is it, why'd he call?" Killua asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's dad!" Alluka said, glancing back at the house.

Killua's blood ran cold, and he tightened his grip on Alluka, "What does he want?"

Alluka spoke quietly, looking down at her feet, "Illumi heard me say you were on a d-date with Gon and he got angry and told Dad..." Killua stared in shock as his sister broke down into choking sobs, "I'm s-sorry Killua! I told him it was just a joke b-but then Illumi took my phone and called you and now you're here, please don't go inside!" Alluka tightened her grip around Killua's waist, and he gently stroked the back of her head as she hugged him.

"Alluka, listen to me." He said, leaning down to look into her eyes, he'd never seen her look so worried on his behalf.

"I'm listening." She said, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"We just need to tell dad the truth, okay? It wasn't a date. He'll probably yell, Illumi will feel real pleased he caused us trouble, and we might be grounded but it's nothing we haven't lived with before." He tried to give his most reassuring smile, but Alluka's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head violently in response to Killua's words.

"No, Killu, you don't understand! He's more mad than I've ever seen him! We should just leave, like we always talked about. Let's go to the tree house and-" Before she could finish her sentence the familiar creaking of the front door stunned them into silence, and they both looked up to see their father approaching them.

* * *

Gon fumbled through the woods outside Killua's house, not entirely sure if he was going even remotely in the right direction. Killua had snuck out to Gon's place plenty, but the situation had never really been reversed before. His house-- and his family-- gave Gon the creeps. The only one he truly liked was Alluka, how she and Killua turned out so wonderful when the rest of the family was utterly rotten is anyone's guess.

Gon bent down and began moving at a quicker pace, holding his arms up to shield his face as twigs scratched and poked at him. There was no point in trying to be stealthy, it was never one of his strong suits. He plucked his phone out of his pocket after feeling it buzz, hoping it was a text from Killua but it was Kurapika.

 

_Pika Pika: Gon, Leorio and I are a few minutes away, where are you?_

Still in the woods, not even sure im goin in rite direction

_Pika Pika: Should we just go down the driveway?_

ummmm yes

make that the plan 4 now ill txt u if it changes

_Pika Pika: Okay, please be careful._

_Pika Pika: I told Knuckle and Shoot if they dont hear from any of us in half an hour they should call the cops_

smart

love u guys

 

Gon put his phone back into his pocket, he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards Kurapika for his foresight. He knew if Killua had any idea what they were planning he'd be furious, but if Gon had his way Killua would have left that horrible house months ago. Killua could be as pissed as he wanted, as long as he was safe.

Just when he felt like he was going to have to give up and try and check his location on his cell phone's GPS, he heard the sound of Alluka shouting Killua's name far ahead and to the left.

"Fuck, fuck!" Gon whispered to himself as he began an all-out sprint in the direction of Alluka's panicked voice, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he could hardly breathe. The sound of Alluka's shout began to feed Gon's worst suspicions, Killua must be in danger. His body felt unreal to him as he passed quickly through the trees, he knew he must be bleeding in a few spots from the way the branches whipped past him but he didn't care, it didn't matter, nothing mattered. If Killua was hurt he didn't know what he'd do, he couldn't think about it. His mind was nothing more than a red haze of emotions consuming his thought process and propelling him forward.

Gon saw the trees began to thin, and somehow made himself go faster. Alluka was silent now, what did that mean? Where was Killua?

He heard the sound of someone being hit, hard. He heard a shout before realizing with a sense of detached unreality it was his own voice, and Gon burst through the trees.

* * *

Killua felt the slap before he even realized he'd been hit, head rolling sideways and down as he collapsed in the grass. It wasn't the first time he'd been hit, a standard smack or two was almost a loving gesture in this shitty house, but he realized with a sense of dread as the taste of blood filled his mouth that Alluka was right-- his dad wasn't remotely fucking around. He lurched unsteadily to his knees before feeling a boot on his stomach kicking the wind out of him and forcing him on his back, people were shouting but the words made no sense. Killua's ears rang and he felt his face sting as he laid down on the cool ground. All of a sudden strong arms were around his shoulders and lifting him up, and he turned his head to see Gon.

"Gon?" Killua said in disbelief, lurching unsteadily to his feet and shaking the other boy off, "What the hell are you doing here? Leave!" Killua shoved at Gon, he had to listen, he had to understand. This would only make the situation a million times worse! How was he supposed to convince his father he didn't care about Gon when the damn guy comes to running to his fucking rescue, like a knight in shining cargo shorts!

"Behind me." Gon said, ignoring Killua's protests completely, a look of fierce devotion so evident on his face all Killua could do was stare in shock as Gon pulled him aside and turned to face his father. Now they will both get hurt because of his incompetence, Killua thought with dismay. Looking around he saw that Alluka had at least managed to escape, he hoped she made her way back to the tree house.

"This is between a father and his son, leave." Killua looked back to see his father stopped before them, arms crossed and face blank.

"You're not a real father, parents don't hit their kids!" Gon shouted, stupid, pure, amazing Gon, "And you're never touching Killua again." He said quietly, with such intensity and determination Killua wanted to believe him, then he heard his father let out a low chuckle.

"Listen here," His dad said, leaning down to glance at them, "This is my house, and at my house we play by my rules." He pointed at Gon, voice dripping with contempt.

"Well if you have no problem hitting kids, you can fight me then!" Gon answered, raising his fists.

"Gon are you crazy?" Killua protested, even his father raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You want to fight... me?" He said incredulously, letting out a booming laugh that caused a few stray birds to take off from the yard in fright.

"If it's for Killua, I'll fight anyone." Gon said fiercely.

Killua turned and watched his father expectantly, ice forming in the pit of his stomach. Surely he would just toss Gon aside, right? Why fight him, a useless kid! Why go through the trouble? To Killua's horror his father raised his fists instead. Gon looked on without a trace of fear, raising his own hands. No, no, no! Killua thought, this was all wrong, this can't happen, his best friend, he can't watch his family hurt his best friend! Killua prepared himself to lunge in front of Gon, when he heard the sound of... Leorio?

"No fucking way." Killua whispered, as he watched Leorio and Kurapika barrel down his family's driveway at breakneck speeds. Leorio was yelling as he clutched the steering wheel, his shitty old car obviously not meant to go that fast down gravel. 

"Brake! Brake damn you!" He heard Leorio shout, as rocks sprayed everywhere.

Kurapika was leaning out the car,  a steely expression on his face as the car went past the gravel and whipped around in a circle through the grass, hitting Killua's father in the face with dirt.

"Get in." Kurapika said to Gon and Killua, though his eyes stayed fixed on Killua's father. To Killua's surprise it was his sister who opened the back door, and before his father could regain his composure he and Gon scrambled into the back of the car and Leorio promptly took off, cursing as his tires slid unevenly through the yard and back towards the main road.

"Oh my god." Killua said quietly to himself, glancing back quickly and seeing the last visible sliver of his house wink into nonexistence. Was this... it? Could he ever face his family after that? More importantly, did he want to?

Killua felt transformed from a pervading numbness into a sudden intense feeling. Everything was louder, brighter, softer. He realized Gon had looped his arm around his shoulders, squeezing him so tight he seemed determined to meld them into one person. Alluka was chatting with Kurapika, a smile on her face. Leorio was still gripping the steering wheel like a drowning man gripped a life raft. 

"You can stay with us, Killua." Gon said, and Killua looked at him carefully, searching his face for any underlying trace of guilt or misgivings.

"You don't have to do that." Killua said, "We can take care of ourselves."

Gon rolled his eyes and he heard Kurapika snort.

"What?" Killua shouted, wishing Gon would remove his arm so he could smack him in his stupid fat head, "I never asked you guys for help!"

"Yeah of course you didn't," Leorio said, his nerves having calmed down enough that he'd relaxed his vice-like grip on the wheel, "You never would. Luckily you have friends who aren't all prideful idiots, like you." Now everyone in the car was suppressing giggles, including Alluka, Killua shot her a disdainful look but she only gave him an amused smile. Traitor. He made a big show of rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, turning to face away from his friends. 

"Well don't expect a thank you!" He responded haughtily.

"Like we ever would." Kurapika said, putting a reassuring hans on Leorio's shoulder, who looked very much like he would like to say a thing or two to Killua about gratitude.

They all began to chat about nothing in particular, and Killua allowed himself to relax a bit. Whether he'd admit it or not he was truly grateful for his friends, he looked over at Gon and felt a pang in his chest as he recalled their earlier conversation. Gon liked someone else, and he would have to accept that. He'd have to be an idiot to lose a friend over a crush, let alone someone willing to put themselves on the line just for his sake. He settled down in the car, allowing himself to lean into Gon's side. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt safe.

* * *

 Two weeks later

 

Friday 10AM

killuakilluakillua

killuaaaaaaa

k

i

l

l

u

a

killua!

**Gon i am going to murder you WHAT?**

Well come downstairs and murder me, I need to show you something

**what do you need to show me that can't possibly wait?**

something important

something u gotta see rn

hurry upppppp

**omg whatever**

**be right there, u big baby**

<3

 

Killua begrudgingly rolled out of bed, groaning the whole time even though no one was in the room but him. He needed to turn his phone off before bed, that way Gon couldn't message him before noon. Though now the big idiot could just run upstairs and wake him up anyway, there was no escaping him when they lived in the same house. He pulled on some jeans and a shirt, looking over into the mirror to carefully ruffle his hair before dragging himself downstairs. He knew the effort was pointless, but when had that ever stopped him?

"You better have a damn good reason for getting me up this early Freecs." He called ahead as he neared the kitchen, only to find out that no one was there. "Gon?" He called out uncertainly, "Is this some kind of joke?" He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and reached down to grab it.

 

Now come outside :)

 

Killua rolled his eyes, and walked towards the back door at the end of the kitchen. Sliding it opened he walked into the yard, he had always loved Gon's backyard. Lines of their laundry set out to dry by Mito filled the air with the scent of lavender detergent, Gon's muddy soccer uniform and cleats were thrown haphazardly over the patio furniture, collections of junk and disused toys of years past littered the grass in a strange sort of graveyard of Gon's childhood interests. Killua suppressed a smile at the sight of a pile of rocks from their brief stint as aspiring geologists, and looked up to see Gon beaming at him from the very back of the yard, near an ancient swingset.

"Is this what's so important?" Killua asked with a snort, "You want to play on the swings?"

Gon shook his head, but his smile didn't waver, "Will you sit with me?" He asked, sitting on one of the swings and motioning for Killua to take the other.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Killua asked, sitting down anyway. The swings both groaned under their weight but held up despite it all. They both began swinging back and forth gently, the final remnants of the cool morning air slowly giving way to the heat of a summer afternoon.

"You remember that night we got drunk? At Knuckle's party?" Gon asked after a few moments of silence, twisting his swing to the side to face Killua.

Killua laughed, "Yeah you mean when we left and went to the park? You tried to convince everyone to come with us and play freeze tag."

Gon smiled, "No one wanted to come except you."

"Of course not, they were having fun at the party, stupid." Killua said fondly, turning his own swing to face Gon.

"Yeah I know... it was stupid." Gon said, leaning his cheek against the chain of the swing, "So why'd you go?"

Killua frowned in confusion, what was Gon playing at? "What do you mean? Why'd I go with you to the park?" He asked.

"Yeah," Gon said, voice oddly quiet, he turned his full gaze on Killua, "You knew it was stupid, no one wanted to go, so why'd you go?"

"I..." Killua started, uncertain how to answer, "I mean... because I wanted to be where you were." He looked anywhere but directly at Gon, that had felt altogether too honest.

Gon hummed in contemplation, looking out into the yard. Killua glanced down at the ground, digging his shoes into the soft dirt underneath them.

"Exactly." Gon said after a moment, as if he'd been trying to prove something, he stood up suddenly and stood in front of Killua, grabbing the chains of the swing and leaning down. Killua stared up at him, startled by the sudden proximity of Gon's face to his. Every feature stood out as if hyper-defined, the freckles dusting his face, the curve of his mouth and nose, the crinkled corner of his eyes as he smiled.

"Do you remember our conversation on the cliff?" He asked, voice soft. Killua could feel the puff of his breath on his cheek, his heart felt torn between joy at the closeness and despair-- why bring up that conversation now? Can't he just enjoy this moment?

"Yeah, Gon... I remember." He answered, his words felt coarse in his throat.

"You didn't understand me then." Gon said, pulling the chains of the swing until Killua's knees knocked against his, "I want to make sure you understand me this time."

Killua willed himself to stare into Gon's eyes, overwhelmed by how close they now were. Was this really happening? He couldn't bring himself to believe it, even as he watched Gon begin to lean forward, Killua turning his face up to meet his.

"Killua," Gon said, only inches apart, "What if I told you I always want to be where you are? Would you understand me then?" Killua frowned up at him, why was he speaking in riddles? Gon looked as if he was waging a war with himself.

"I..." Killua started, only to be interrupted by Gon.

"Killua... what if I..." Gon let out an exasperated sigh, "Killua I... fuck, Killua-- I love you!" He said with a shout, widening his eyes as if surprised by his own outburst

Killua stared up at the mortified face of his best friend, his ears ringing. Everything felt as if it was far away and unreal, none of this could possibly be real. There's no way, things like this don't happen to people like Killua. I love you... Gon had said I love you! Before his brain could process what had happened his body responded, he leapt up and crushed his lips against Gon's, knocking their heads together in a way that was slightly painful but he was too full of adrenaline to care. Gon responded just as enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Killua and pulling him tight against his chest. They both brought their lips together again and again, he ran his fingers through Gon's hair, breathing in his scent, overjoyed at every soft kiss, every gentle touch. After several minutes they pulled apart clumsily, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed against one another, wearing matching grins.

"So you love me, huh?" Killua said breathlessly, feeling Gon nod against him.

"Yeah, I do." Gon answered with a laugh, caressing Killua's face and kissing him again, both of them making an effort to be more gentle this time. As they pulled away Killua caught Gon's bottom lip in his teeth, enjoying the soft gasp he gave before diving back in for another kiss.

"Wow, you're good at this." Gon said after another minute, running his hands up and down Killua's side absentmindedly.

"So are you." Killua said, his face felt tired from smiling but he couldn't seem to stop. 

"I have no idea why we weren't doing this earlier." Gon murmured, bringing his hands down to intertwine with Killua's and kissing him on the cheek.

"Probably cause you're stupid." Killua said with a laugh, "So is that what everything has been about? You were trying to take me on a date? Cause if so you did a terrible job."

Gon groaned and pulled away from Killua, though he didn't let go of his hands, "Ugh... don't remind me, Killua! I spent forever planning what I thought was the perfect day and then basically traumatized you!"

"Now don't take credit for that, that was hard earned trauma from my father, thanks." Killua said, smacking Gon on the head lightly when he gave him a horrified look, "I'm just joking dude, cool it. Look at me, I'm here safe with you now, aren't I? And so is Alluka, it turned out fine."

"Yeah.. I guess so." Gon said, though he didn't look entirely convinced, "I still think you should press charges..."

"No." Killua said flatly, "We've had this discussion, he's leaving us alone so we leave him alone, okay?" He rolled his eyes at the disgruntled look on Gon's face, "I can't believe you're trying to argue with me minutes after confessing you're in love with me."

Gon laughed, "Really? You can't believe that? I think that sounds exactly like me."

Killua smiled, "Fair point. So telling Kurapika and Leorio we're dating is gonna be super weird, bet they didn't see that-- what? What's with that weird smile?" He glared at Gon, he was smiling at him like he was trying desperately not to speak, face turning red.

"Pleasedontbemadkillua!" Gon said all in one breath, looking anxiously at him as if the other boy was a bomb who could be set off by one misplaced word.

"They knew the whole time, didn't they?" Killua said stonily, "You guys texted about the date."

"Yes..." Gon said wincing, "Are you mad?"

"You told everyone else you loved me before you told me, your best friend!" Killua shouted, punching Gon in the arm, "I'm not mad but that's just stupid! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ow, Killua, that hurt! Well why didn't you tell me?" Gon asked, rubbing his arm.

Killua paused, "Er... cause, well, that's different!" he said, righteous indignation leaving him as quickly as air from a popped balloon.

"It's literally the same!" Gon said with a laugh, "You were scared to say it too!"

Killua scowled, refusing to confirm or deny what Gon had said, "Well I didn't tell anyone else behind your back at least!"

"Bet you told Alluka." Gon said in a teasing voice, "Bet you told your diary..."

"Journal!" Killua shouted, ears getting hot from embarrassment as he watched Gon laugh at his expense, "And Alluka is my sister, it doesn't count!"

Gon continued to laugh as he walked back to the house, "Killua was embarrassed to tell me he liiiikes meeee!" He shouted in a sing song voice, breaking into a run to escape Killua's rage.

"Shut up idiot!" said Killua, chasing the other boy into the house, though a smile was plastered on his face the whole way, and when he finally caught him at the door he stopped him with a kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah it's done! It's so sappy but I couldn't help myself. Thanks to everyone who read I really appreciate all the comments they encourage me to keep writing :) I'm thinking of writing a Kurapika Leorio fic next but we'll see! Thanks again <3


End file.
